Vehicles are frequently equipped with vehicle telematics units capable of wireless communication. The vehicle telematics units can communicate with wireless carrier systems using cellular protocols and also communicate with local wireless devices using short-range wireless protocols. When a vehicle occupant enters a vehicle, the occupant is increasingly likely to be carrying a wireless device, such as a smart phone. The vehicle telematics unit can establish a short-range wireless connection with the smart phone, which can take advantage of features available at the vehicle, such as hands-free calling. But vehicles can carry not only the driver but also one or more passengers who may also use wireless devices, such as smart phones. When the driver arrives at the vehicle along with a passenger, the vehicle telematics unit may want to determine which of multiple devices the vehicle telematics unit should connect with.